Im in love with a boy
by yaoifans101
Summary: Im in love with a boy is the thought Sasuke cant get out of his head its just not fair!
1. im in love with a boy

fell in love with a boy.

That in itself, not such a bad thing to say, you know? I've been told that girls my age say it all the time, sometimes standing in front of a mirror to make googly eyes while saying something similar to it. In fact, I think I was told that if a girl doesn't say that particular sentence by the time she reaches my age, she's considered abnormal, perhaps even emotionally stunted enough to be sent off to a mental institution. So, yeah, it's not a bad thing to say, you can even say, it's a normal thing to say. but not when you are in facked a boy a 16 year old hormone driven boy loving another boy clichie u say well I know.

when I tried to tell them they all laughed exept for him maybe just maybe he loves me I thought then quickly erased the he couldent love me not him not Naruto he has Sakura,so what do i do i start to feel ashamed of the Uchiha name everytime i get hard by the slightest thought of him! its just not fair how life works boy's are ment to be with girl's. Not with other boy's my life gets darker whenever hes away,i feel like nothings right in the world, its just not where the last few thought's Sasuke Uchiha had before slipping into dream world and dissapearing untill morning when he will half to live this hell again.

~hey guys tell me what u think if u want me to continue i can add lemond's if u want but just tell me the reason i wrote this is because im a bisexual girl and boys always seem to have a problem with me being bu and its not right all i want is to be exepted like sasuke does!


	2. OH NARUTO UR MINE!

~last time~its just not fair,Those where the last few thought's Sasuke Uchiha had before slipping into dream world and dissapearing untill morning when he will half to live this hell again.~

i woke up and thought to myself,Naruto.I stumbled to get up and take a shower,i mean the only reason i go to that godforsaken place is because of that wasn't the only place i could stare at him i would simply not go.I turned on the water and stepped in i let the warm water sooth my arms,my arms that are covered in cuts and black bruises. As i got out i realized how cold it was and wrapped a towel around my waist and ran to my room,deciding witch outfit Naruto would like.I know what your thinking Naruto controls my life and its true he does.

I finally picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with orange splatters on them with a orange top that marched the color ,also i added a black jacket. i finished the outfit with orange converse with black splatters on them.I wear orange a lot nowadays because Naruto always notices and moment i was done i set off for school.

~time Skipp~

when i arrived naruto was...alone his face hidden away by his hands,this is my chance i thought as i walked twards him."Sakura i already told u im gay ok dont make me feel worse". when i heared this i dropped my school bag and thats when naruto looked up."naruto" was all that left my lips "oh great now the whole fucking schools gonna know about this why..why do i have thease feelings im a boy im soposed to like girls but i mean whenever im around u my hear flutters and i probrably should stop making a fool of myself shouldent i" i blinked twice hugged naruto and started crying "n-naruto u-u like me" was all i could seemto mutter out "y-ea i mean yes but i mean your straight...right?" i tryied and tryed to talk but all i could mutter was a small wimper so finally i just took his heated cheeks into my hands and crushed our lips a long amount of time kissing they finally broke for air "naruto i have liked you for a verry long time now i dropped u hints i mean look what im wearing! but why..why now do u like me" "Sasuke you have no idea how long iv waited for this i have always wanted you but i mean i just thought i was confused but now i am for sure...S-sauke i-i love you" my eyes went wide hearing this almost made my heart explode he-he loves me is all i could think but i finnally cleared my head and muttered out "naruto i-i love you too" this time it was narutos turn to start the kiss after we broke apart for air Naruto smiled and said "by the way i acctually like what your wearing it looks good on you" "well its all for you so u better get used to it"! "getting cockey already are we" naruto said running his figers thruout my hair "if you think im gonna be the uke you got another thing comming "! i said closing my eyes content in his arms

~timw skipp~

by lunch time everyone and i mean everyone knew well that may be due to the fack that we had the biggest make out session at lunch and held hands while walking each other to class but we dont care.I mean who are they to think that they can judge us for being gay also the whole what UR GAY thing was said at lest a thousand times til it was out of fashion. "Sasuke-kun" naruto said i guessed he was kinda annoyed at the faked everyone gave us this weird stare "yea" i said i dont want to anger him more "do u wanna just skip "N-naruto" "oh comon Sasuke stop acting like a lady or you really will be the uke"! Naruto said with his goofy but lovable grin "fine but where going to my house"! i said with a grin oh yea i had something in mind to do oh yea Naruto tonight your mine.


End file.
